The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to accessory items configured to be coupled to a patient support apparatus such as a birthing table, a surgical table, a stretcher, a bed, a chair, or other type of patient support apparatus.
It is known to provide birthing beds as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,800. It is also known to attach accessories to a patient support as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,559 and 5,135,210.
According to the present invention, an accessory holder for use with a patient support is provided to position accessories relative to the patient support. The accessory holder includes first and second bodies and a coupler. The first body is adapted to couple to the patient support and includes a cavity. The second body is positioned in the cavity of the first body. At least one of the first and second bodies is configured to receive an accessory. The coupler is coupled to at least one of the first and second bodies and is configured to pivot the second body relative to the first body.
In addition, according to the present invention, an accessory holder system for use with a patient support is provided. The accessory holder system includes a barrier, a leg holder, and a body adapted to couple to the patient support. The barrier and leg holder are coupled to the body.
Further, according to the present invention, an accessory holder system for use with a patient support is provided. The accessory holder system includes a handrail, a leg holder, and a body adapted to couple to the patient support. The handrail and leg holder are coupled to the body.
A patient support apparatus is also provided that includes a patient support, a holder, an arm member, and a coupler. The patient support includes a main body and a removable foot support section that is either coupled to or removed from the main body which has a head end and a foot end. The holder is coupled to the patient support and the arm member is coupled to the holder. The coupler is coupled to the holder and movable between a first position interacting with the arm member to fix the position of the arm member relative to the patient support and a second position spaced apart from the arm member to permit the arm member to move relative to the patient support.
According to the present invention, a removable foot section for a patient support is provided. The foot section includes a body and an L-shaped support. The body includes a bottom surface, a top surface, a head end portion, and a foot end portion. The L-shaped support includes a first portion coupled to the body and a second portion spaced-apart from the body adjacent to the foot end portion. The second portion is substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface of the body.
According to the present invention, a removable foot section for a patient support is provided. The foot section includes a body having a bottom surface, a top surface, a head end portion, and a foot end portion. The top surface of the body includes an uppermost surface that lies in a top plane. The foot section further includes a support having a first portion coupled to the body and a second portion spaced-apart from the body adjacent to the foot end portion. The top plane of the body is positioned between the first and second portions of the support.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.